Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $8^3-9\cdot 2 \div 3 =$
$\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}8^3-9\cdot 2 \div 3 \\\\ &=(8\cdot 8 \cdot 8 )-9\cdot 2 \div 3 \end{aligned}$ $=512-9\cdot 2\div 3$ $=512-18\div 3$ $=512-6$ $=506$